


Mollymauk loves manacles

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Fjord, it's more implied at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Who knew that Fjord would’ve remembered such a throwaway comment they’ve made so long ago, but this doesn’t mean Molly doesn’t appreciate it.It’s been truly endearing watching him fumble with his words, trying to speak up but being blocked by the embarrassment, but eventually they’ve found an accord.Now Molly just needs a certain thing, but they believe they know where to find it.(For my bf's birthday)





	Mollymauk loves manacles

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE! HAVE SOME PORN
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Who knew that Fjord would’ve remembered such a throwaway comment they’ve made so long ago, but this doesn’t mean Molly doesn’t appreciate it. It’s always good to have someone who listens.

At least he had the tact to wait for them to get to their room to ask them about it, so at least they weren’t going to be heard by the others.

It’s been truly endearing watching him fumble with his words, trying to speak up but being blocked by the embarrassment, but eventually they’ve found an accord.

Now Molly just needs a certain thing, but they believe they know where to find it.

 

It takes a couple of days for them to get what they were looking for – they didn’t seem to find the kind they wanted – but, once they’ve finally acquired the object, they wait for the moment they’re all going to their rooms to sleep to snatch an arm around Fjord’s waist and to mutter that they have it.

Fjord’s face immediately becomes a darker shade of green and his pace towards their shared room quickens considerably.

 

Molly can’t hold a chuckle.

Ah, this is going to be so much fun.

 

 

Once they’re both inside the room and they lock the door – they don’t want any kind of interruption now – they start slow.

Molly gently takes Fjord’s face between their hands and they drag him into a kiss.

Fjord’s hands don’t take too much time to settle on Mollymauk’s hips, keeping them close. As if they’d ever think about getting any kind of distance between them.

 

The contact is sweet and Molly would almost be content if they just kept kissing all night long. Almost.

 

Fjord’s knees touch the edge of the bed, but Mollymauk still pushes him forward and they both fall on the mattress.

Molly doesn’t waste any time as they settle a leg between Fjord’s, and the half-orc doesn’t waste any time rutting against them, trying to get as much friction as he can get.

Soon he won’t be able to do as he pleases anymore, so Molly lets him do his thing, for now.

 

\- What do you say? -, they mutter then when they pull away, - Do we wanna get off our clothes? -.

Fjord nods, of course he does, and he’s already lifting up Molly’s shirt.

Molly chuckles but they let him go on, careful not to get the shirt stuck on their horns though. Their shirt is completely up in no time and Fjord lets it fall on the ground – he doesn’t have the patience to fold it and let it rest elsewhere.

If Mollymauk doesn’t like that, they don’t show it, and Fjord quickly forgets about it as their deft fingers start to work on his tunic.

They don’t take much time to completely get it off of Fjord, and he can’t help but to shiver a bit when his skin is suddenly exposed to the cold air.

 

His eyes are fixed on Molly as they slowly begin to lower their trousers, showing off more and more purple skin.

It’s almost hypnotic watching them strip out of their clothes; there’s such grace in their movements, but that’s something that always characterizes them, but adding how provoking they look when they do it would be enough to push Fjord over the edge already, but he’s not here for that.

Maybe another time.

 

As Molly starts to slide Fjord’s trousers off too, they can’t help but to press a few kisses along his legs, and they even bite him twice.

\- Such a tease… -, Fjord mutters, not minding it at all.

Molly smirks and they get closer and closer to Fjord, until their lips are just a mere centimetres apart.

\- Oh honey -, they say then, making Fjord shiver with anticipation, - And we’ve only just begun -.

 

The manacles aren’t that uncomfortable, if only they were a bit warmer though, but Fjord’s sure he’ll get used to it.

He tries to tug them but they don’t budge. Now he’s locked in that position, with his arms up, secured to the bedpost, exposing him to everything Mollymauk will want to do to him.

 

Right after securing the manacles on Fjord, Mollymauk starts to get him in the mood. They kiss his lips, slipping their tongue between them in order to get him to open up, and they rest a hand over Fjord’s cock, which is starting to stir, awakened by those stimulations.

Their fingers close themselves over his shaft and they start to pump it with slow movements. Fjord’s breath is starting to get more laboured.

It feels good, so good that it makes Fjord forget that he can’t move his arms, and so when he tries to hug Molly, to pull them even closer, he can hear the metallic sound of the manacles hitting against the bedpost.

 

Molly looks up and there’s an amused smirk on their face.

\- Are you already trying to break free? -, they say, their voice almost like a purr.

\- N-not really… -, Fjord mutters. Gods this is embarrassing, - I just… -.

Molly shushes him with a kiss; this time it’s more forceful, and Fjord loses his mind.

\- Well, I was going to punish you anyway for leaving my clothes on the ground -, they mutter then and with that they aren’t on Fjord anymore.

 

 

\- C’mon, Molly, get back here -, Fjord whines, hoping that Molly would listen to him.

It doesn’t work, of course.

 

They’re sure taking their sweet time picking up their clothes from the ground – making also a great show of their ass that Fjord doesn’t miss and actually appreciates – and folding them with a care that would’ve been commendable, that is if the situation was different.

\- Molly, please -, Fjord begs them again, craving any sort of contact, but Mollymauk doesn’t reply not even this time.

They even start to hum a motive, just to unnerve Fjord even more.

If only there weren’t those stupid manacles…

 

Once they’re done they turn to the half-orc with a smirk on their face.

If only Fjord was able to move he would’ve wiped that smirk off their face, and Mollymauk seems to notice that there’s still some fighting spirit in his eyes. Good.

\- I hope you’ve learned your lesson -, they purr and with that they move closer again.

Fjord can’t help but to mutter a “finally” when Molly straddles him. He immediately tries to move, but Molly takes a hold of his hips, keeping him in place.

 

\- I promise you we’ll have time for that -, they start then, leaning over Fjord, - But first you gotta tell me what you want -.

\- I… -, Fjord begins, but he doesn’t know how to continue.

What does he want? Molly, that’s for sure, but what else? How is he supposed to choose? There are so many things they could do…

Noticing his hesitation, Mollymauk decides to help him.

\- Do you want me to fuck you? -.

Fjord nods. He doesn’t even need to think about it, not ever for a moment.

 

For the second time, Fjord forgets that he can’t move his arms.

Mollymauk’s preparing him, their face between his legs, and Fjord really wants to grab their hair, to force them to go deeper, to take all his cock in their mouth, but he can’t.

He would try to push up with his hips, to anchor his legs around their neck and force them deeper, but Molly has already warned him that if he gets too impatient they’ll have to do something about it, and Fjord doesn’t want that – even though deep down he wants to know what they’ll actually do if he’s bad.

\- Molly… please -, he mutters, and Mollymauk looks up at him.

Fjord can feel them smirk around his dick, then the tiefling goes completely down, entirely engulfing his cock in a matter of seconds.

 

Fjord’s usually a pretty collected person; he would never make those tiny broken sounds he’s making now.

This is all Molly’s fault; they have that effect on him. They tease, they tease and they tease but in the end they always make it worth it, and Fjord’s sure it’s not gonna be any different this time.

 

He barely notices as an oiled finger starts to tease his entrance.

It doesn’t last too long – Molly must be getting impatient too – and Fjord feels the finger slip inside him pretty easily.

Soon enough the finger becomes two, stretching Fjord’s insides, preparing him to what’s to come next.

Fjord notices immediately that Molly’s mouth has left his cock and he whines at the loss, but Mollymauk reassures him.

\- It’s coming soon, honey, don’t worry -.

Fjord sighs and he’s about to reply but Molly gets another finger inside and Fjord isn’t able to make any coherent thought anymore.

 

Molly has set a rhythm, pulling their fingers in and out of Fjord. They could easily pull out and replace the fingers with something else, but they want to see how long they can drag it, how long it takes for Fjord to completely lose it.

That was their original plan, but they’re finding it hard to resist the temptation to just start fucking him without any kind of mercy.

Their own erection has become unbearable, and Mollymauk isn’t a patient person – well, they can be if they want to, but right now they don’t want to be patient, not at all – so they find themselves with a hand on their cock, starting to masturbate at the view of their fingers still fucking Fjord, following the same rhythm.

 

The half-orc notices it and Molly shouldn’t find his sad puppy look so cute, but well there are a lot of things they shouldn’t do but they do anyways.

\- That’s not fair -, Fjord mutters under his breath, but Molly hears him.

\- Many things are not fair -, they reply, laying a wet kiss on Fjord’s inner thigh, making him shiver when they suck a mark on the skin.

\- However -, they add, - Since I’m feeling generous -, and by that they mean impatient, - If you’ll ask me nicely, I might give you something -.

 

They hear Fjord mutter something under his breath that they can’t quite catch. That can’t do, right?

\- Fjord -, they call him, almost in a singing tone, - I can’t hear you -.

There’s a moment where they can hear only Fjord’s heavy pants, then he mutters:

\- Molly… please… -.

\- Please what? -, Molly encourages him, while crooking their fingers up to make Fjord lose him mind even more.

They know this may be a bit too much on him, but seeing him at his mercy like that has made them bolder. They really want to see how far, how deep they can go.

 

\- … Fuck me -.

Molly smirks.

\- With pleasure -.

 

Their movements are quick as they pull out their fingers, reaching immediately for the vial of oil that they’ve luckily left beside them on the mattress.

They coat their cock in oil and they can’t help but to shiver at the sensation. They’re already so close, but Fjord seems to be on the same boat, so that’s something.

They look at Fjord, immobilized under him and ready for Molly to finally start, and they bite their cheek.

They have to resist. Not now, not now.

 

The look on Fjord’s face is something they will hardly forget. He looks so wrecked, and they haven’t really started.

Mollymauk can’t help but lean over him, hungrily kissing his lips, and Fjord returns the kiss with the same kind of hunger as them.

It feels like they haven’t kissed in forever, despite having done that very recently.

 

It’s then that Molly starts to press their cock against Fjord’s hole, and his moan gets lost in the kiss.

Mollymauk continues to press on, waiting to stop at the first signal of discomfort coming from Fjord. None of these signals shows.

It’s hard, as soon as they’re completely inside, not to immediately start to fuck him, but Molly decides that it’s best to wait for a moment. If anything, it will frustrate Fjord even more.

If feels so hot and good, though, but they have to hold on.

 

\- How are you arms doing? -, Molly asks.

\- Fine -, Fjord replies, - Now, do something -.

Molly shakes their head. Ah, they’re enjoying this so much, and they’re sure – they hope – that Fjord’s enjoying this too.

\- What’s the magic word? -.

\- ... _Please -._

Despite their instincts that are shouting at them to just go without mercy, they start with slow movements, just to get Fjord used to it.

It doesn’t last very long though, and Molly soon finds themselves slamming their cock inside Fjord over and over, gripping his hips so hard that they’re definitely going to bruise, but Fjord hasn’t said anything about it, so they don’t let go.

 

Every time they thrust the bed pounds against the wall.

They’re definitely making a lot of noise, but Fjord’s too lost to the pleasure to notice, and Molly couldn’t give less of a damn about it.

They almost want people to hear what they’re doing, how they’ve reduced Fjord.

They can’t help but to feel proud just by thinking that.

 

\- … Close -, Fjord whines, and Molly notices how he starts shaking at their movements.

Yeah, he must be really close.

\- Me too -, they admit, and in fact their thrusts have started to get more frantic and irregular.

They lower one hand to grab Fjord’s cock, starting to masturbate him following the rhythm of their movements.

The sounds Fjord’s making are so helpless and adorable; he can’t do anything but let all of this happen, let Molly do anything they want to him.

 

He really wants to break free, but a part of him – one that he didn’t know he had – is taking a lot of pleasure from being this powerless. It’s a nice change of pace.

Also Molly looks gorgeous like this, even more than they normally do, so that’s a plus.

 

\- C’mon, c’mon -, he moans. He’s so damn close.

Molly leans down again, pressing his forehead against Fjord’s. The face they’re making is so lewd that Fjord almost comes on the spot just by looking at them, but actually it’s their voice what does it for him.

\- Come for me, _Fjord_ -.

 

That warm sensation he’s feeling inside his belly becomes more and more intense, and Fjord can’t keep it together anymore.

He moans loudly as he comes, whining at the sensation. White sperm erupts from his cock, getting his stomach and Molly’s hand dirty.

Mollymauk doesn’t last much longer, and soon they find themselves spilling inside the other, moaning his name.

 

 

They don’t pull out immediately, instead they take a moment to catch their breath.

They rest a hand on the bedpost, leaning onto it. They don’t want to crush Fjord under their weight, even though they’re sure he can handle it – he has handled it quite well multiple times already.

 

\- Molly, my arms… -.

With that, Fjord manages to bring Mollymauk back to reality, and the tiefling shakes their head. Oh yeah, the manacles.

Molly quickly jumps out of the bed to retrieve the key, then they unlock the manacles.

Fjord’s movements are slow as he weakly starts to move his arms again. He can’t contain a hiss as he does it, starting then to rub his sore wrists.

 

Mollymauk sits on the mattress, beside him, and he asks:

\- How are you feeling? -.

\- A bit sore -, Fjord replies, then he looks up at them and he smiles, - But good -.

Molly leans down on him to lay a kiss on his forehead.

\- Good -.

 

Molly puts their arms around Fjord’s shoulders, drawing him closer into a hug, and they soon feel Fjord’s arms around them as well. The two stay like that for a while.

Fjord closes his eyes, enjoying that moment while Mollymauk starts to pet his hair.

They don’t speak. They don’t need to.

 

Molly looks down at Fjord and they start to gently pepper him with kisses all over his face, making him chuckle.

\- If I knew it would’ve taken so little to make you this affectionate… -, he starts, and Molly laughs.

\- I’m always affectionate -, they reply, without any real bite in their words.

\- That’s true -, Fjord says, then he waits for a moment.

\- … I forgot what I was going to say -.

Molly gives him another kiss on his forehead.

\- Then what do you say if we take a quick bath and we rest a bit? -, they propose then.

Fjord rests a hand over the back of Molly’s neck and he drags them for a kiss.

\- I think that’s a splendid idea, darlin’ -.


End file.
